


Shredded

by Rattlesnake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: There's no greater fan of Kylo Ren aboard the finalizer than Matt the Radar technician. At first he is excited when he meets Techie, another admirer of the Supreme Leader. But then things start going wrong...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	Shredded

„Have you heard that Kylo Ren has an eight pack?” Matt asked, putting his tablet down opposite Lieutenant Mitaka in the refectory.

“Unbelievable.” Mitaka said, not sounding excited in the least, much to Matt’s dismay. 

“Didn’t you say it was a six-pack last month?” Colonel Datoo asked, eyeing a forkful of noodles that looked suspiciously overcooked.

“I did.” Matt waved his fork about. “He gained even more muscles. I don’t know how he does it.”

“You could always ask”, Captain Peevey suggested.

“I did, but unfortunately he didn’t have the time to explain in detail, because he had to leave the gym”, Matt said. “He’s the Supreme Leader after all. He has all kinds of tasks.”

“That or he could not stand your constant fanboying anymore”, Datoo said, exchanging a glance with Mitaka.

Matt sat up straight. “Kylo Ren and me are practically workout buddies”, he said. “I’m not getting on his nerves. He enjoys our conversations.”

“Did not seem that way when he immediately left the bridge, cape waving behind him, the last time you ambled in to repair one of the control panels.”

“That wasn’t because of me”, Matt said with the confidence of a porg boarding a spaceship. “He just has a lot on his mind. Did I tell you he is shredded?”

“Only five or eight times in the last two days”, Canady said. “Seriously, Matt, don’t get into trouble with General Hux.” 

“You mean because I take his lover’s attention away from him?” Matt asked, grinning.

“No, because you’re constantly drooling over Kylo Ren and not getting your jobs done. You were really low on last month’s achievement rating list.”

“Kylo would never let him fire me”, Matt said. “He likes me. Even if he shows it in strange ways sometimes.”

“Does anyone have another topic?” Peevey asked. “Failures in pursuing the Resistance? Poe Dameron? Ulcers? Anything?” He was starting to sound a little desperate. “If I hear Matt mention the name Kylo Ren once more I’m jumping out of an airlock.”

“Don’t be so dramatic”, Matt said.

“Did anyone here just mention the name Kylo Ren?” A tiny voice asked.

Matt turned around and saw the new tech guy right behind him. People called him Techie and he was a coder genius. He had only been aboard the Finalizer for a few cycles, but Matt had already noticed him. He had red dishevelled hair and the prettiest bionic eyes. His walk was a little weird, but he looked very cute.

”Yeah”, Matt said. “Why?” He hadn’t heard the guy talk before and Techie had always kept to himself, so this was kind of a surprise.

“I … I admire him”, Techie said, blushing a little. “He saved me from slavery and took me on this ship… as a matter of fact he’s my personal hero.”

“Oh no…” Peevey whispered. “Someone hit me over the head with a bag of nails please.”

“Come on, Techie”, Matt said, getting up. “These are all idiots. I know Kylo Ren quite well.”

“Oh!” Techie beamed at him, while they were walking over to another table. “That is so awesome. What is he like?”

“He’s just…” Matt put down his plate. “He’s awesome. The best.”

“I would never dare to talk to him”, Techie said, taking a tiny little bite from his pasta. “He’s so dark and intimidating. I think I’d faint.”

“You might.” Matt took a drink. He could hardly conceal his excitement to finally having found someone who shared his enthusiasm. And someone as lovely and polite as Techie at that! “Me and Kylo Ren work out together quite often.”

He felt an air of triumph when Techie looked nothing short of impressed. “Wow”, he whispered. “That’s why you’re so muscular.”

“I’m nothing compared to him”, Matt said, though he couldn’t help feeling a little proud. “He’s so strong. Stronger than anyone on this ship.”

“You must be strong, too”, Techie said. “No wonder he chose you as a work-out buddy.” 

Matt felt himself blush and that didn’t happen often. He kind of liked the way Techie’s eyes shyly roamed over his body. This was the first time in a long while he felt interested in anyone apart from Kylo Ren. And he was rather glad he could impress Techie with knowing the Supreme Leader. 

“I could introduce you if you want me to”, Matt said. “He’s a really decent man, despite what everyone is saying.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe if you’re there I would dare to talk to him”, Techie said, looking up at Matt. And Matt liked it that he felt a bit like a knight protecting him.

*

‘Not him again’, Kylo thought when he entered the gym. Over there at the weights was that blonde guy with the funny glasses who always looked like he was wearing a wig. Though Kylo had found out by now his hair was just odd. For a moment he considered leaving. He had always been really bad at ending conversations or telling people to leave him alone. Not what you’d expect from a dark lord probably, but then again everyone kept telling him he wasn’t behaving like one anyway. Heaving a sigh, he ignored Matt’s excited waving and went over to the locker room. He needed this workout today and he deserved it.  
The Resistance was one step ahead of them as always, Rey still had no intention to join him, Millicent was a pain in the ass and Hux still believed love and sex were very well separable. All in all, this whole being the Supreme Leader thing wasn’t turning out the way he had imagined. Well, maybe he could at least talk Hux into building a private gym for him. 

In his workout clothes he walked over to the bench press, determined to just tune out that Matt guy. He sat down, spreading out his towel, black of course, when Matt appeared in front of him like a jack-in-a-box. 

“Hi!” he said, beaming at Kylo. “Fancy meeting you here again.”

“Yeah, you too”, Kylo said. See? He just could not get out of conversations. Leah had raised him to be polite and that was turning out to be one of his biggest weaknesses.

“I wanted to re-introduce someone to you”, Matt said and Kylo’s heart sank. The last thing he needed was another crazy person like the radar technician, following him around. Hux was already teasing him about his fanclub. Probably just because no one fancied him, though. Apart from Kylo of course. As a matter of fact, he was his own private one-person General Hux fanclub, but Hux didn’t need to know that. 

“U-huh”, he said. “You know Matt, I was just about to start training.”

“It’s Techie”, Matt said. “Do you remember him?” He stepped to the side and Kylo’s eyes fell on a slim little readhead, who averted his gaze and was wringing his fingers.

Kylo’s face lit up. He did remember him. He had freed that guy from a slave-planet after reading his mind and he had kind of wanted to see him again. 

Something about him reminded him of Hux and he had thought about him a few times in the last cycles.

“Hey”, he said. “Did you adjust well on the “Finalizer”?

“Oh”, was all Techie said. He seemed a little faint. 

“He’s shy”, Matt said, putting and arm around Techie’s shoulders. “He wanted to thank you, Supreme Leader.”

“Well, anytime”, Kylo said, feeling like he had done something right for once. “I hear you’re an excellent coder.”

“I try”, Techie still didn’t look up. He really was different from that boastful radar technician. Matt was always a little too much for Kylo, but Techie was adorable to be honest. He remembered that he had seen the most gruesome memories when he had read Techie’s mind. He’d gone through torture, pain and agony and had not given up. 

“Are you here to work out as well?” Kylo asked.

Techie shook his head. “I’m really weak”, he whispered. “I don’t think I could even lift any weights.”

“There is other stuff here”, Kylo said. “You could start easy.”

“I could show you”, Matt offered and Kylo thought that maybe he wasn’t that bad after all, because he seemed eager to help.

“You … you would?” Techie asked, obviously taken aback. 

“Of course. A little training could help your backpain.”

Techie’s eyes lit up. “Thank you!”

Kylo was able to enjoy a whole workout session without being distracted by Matt’s constant attempts at conversation and it was wonderful. He felt good enough to face Hux again afterwards. Maybe he would even suggest having dinner together.

*

It was such a relief for Matt to finally have someone he could share his thoughts about Kylo Ren with. The others had never been really interested in his training methods and his abilities. They didn’t even care about how special the Supreme Leader’s lightsabre was or the fact that he was one of the strongest force wielders who had ever existed. To be honest, Matt suspected they did not even know that much about the force at all and were maybe even oblivious to the true and deeper meaning of the helmet Kylo Ren had created. 

Techie on the other hand hung on Matt’s every word when it came to Kylo Ren and he himself made some interesting observations, for example that Kylo had a special way of moving, always so determined and irate as you would imagine a god of revenge to walk. That was a comparison Matt especially loved. Techie had a way with words he admired.

And the best thing was they had other things to talk about as well. The computer system on the Finalizer for example that Techie knew everything about, they both had a soft spot for porgs and wished they were allowed aboard the ship and they both wanted to go on shore leave on a forest planet one day. Techie, who had flexible working hours changed his shifts according to Matt’s so that they could always spend their free time together. 

And Matt missed Techie whenever they spent a few standard hours apart. There was always so much he needed to tell him. About Kylo Ren most of the time.  
They often went to the gym together now and since Techie was with him, Kylo seemed much more open to conversation, even though Techie was still extremely shy around him. 

Then one day Matt was a little late to the gym, because there had been an emergency on the hangar deck. Techie was already there in his green and yellow gym clothes and Ren was just leaving. But he nodded at Matt, which made his day. He smiled broadly at Techie, looking forward to their workout together. Techie had already become stronger and more flexible and Matt was so proud of him.

Techie looked miserable and Matt’s face fell. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Did anyone hurt you?”

Techie shook his head. “Kylo Ren asked me out for a drink.”

Matt’s mouth fell open. “But Techie! That’s wonderful!”

“I should have said I wanted you to come along. But I couldn’t speak, because of my stupid shyness.” He looked close to tears.

“He asked you, Techie”, Matt said. “You should be happy! I’m happy for you.”

“You really are the best friend anyone could ask for.” Techie pressed his hands to his face. “I’m so frightened.”

Matt gently touched Techie’s hands. “There’s no need to be. Kylo Ren really likes you. I think he wants you to become friends.”

“Really?”

Matt nodded. Suddenly there was a lump in his chest, and he was not sure why. But he certainly wasn’t going to spoil this for Techie.

“I was so sure you’d be angry at me”, Techie said. 

“I could never be angry at you.” Matt smiled, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

*

Maybe he really needed someone to talk to, Kylo thought while he was walking along the corridor to meet Techie. It was true that he was feeling lonely. While Snoke had still been alive all he was able to feel was anger, rage and hatred. But now things were different, and he suspected that he was beginning to feel more like a human being again. His newly awoken feelings for the general were another proof of that and Hux’s coldness towards him was becoming more and more difficult to bear.

Techie was waiting for him at the corner, looking like he was a calf bound for market. Kylo smiled at him, to cheer him up a little and he seemed to relax a fraction. He took him to the bar on deck 42, the only place on the Finalizer where alcohol was served. Even General Hux realized the storm troopers needed a place to relax. 

Of course, everyone was staring at them when they entered, but no one dared to even whisper about them. Kylo lead Techie to a secluded table in a little niche and ordered an Antakarian Fire Dancer for himself and a Tatooine Sunset for Techie. 

“How are you feeling?”, Kylo finally opened the conversation. “I know you’ve been through a lot.”

“So much better”, Techie said, still not daring to look at Kylo directly. “I even made a friend.”

“Matt can be a bit exhausting; don’t you think?”

“Oh, not at all.” Techie smiled. “He’s the sweetest guy I ever met. He’s just a bit special.”

Their drinks were served, and Techie took a careful swig. He seemed to like it, though. “What is it like being the Supreme Leader of the First Order?” he asked. “I imagine it must be hard sometimes.”

“Lonely”, Kylo said.

“But you have the general at your side, right?”

Kylo sighed. “Let me tell you about that.”

At the end of the evening he realized that he must have been desperate to have someone to talk to about Hux, because as far as he remembered he had been their only topic of conversation after the first few sentences. Techie had been amazingly helpful and sympathetic, and he felt a little sorry for the guy, who now looked as if his head was about to drop on the table, because he was so tired. 

“I’ll take you home”, he said. “You need to sleep.”

Techie smiled drowsily. “Really enjoyed our talk”, he said.

*

Mitaka was surprised to find Matt all by himself in the refectory. He was so used to seeing him with Techie now and if Techie had to work, Matt still sat at their table. But it wasn’t only that he was alone. His shoulders were hunched, his gaze fixed on his plate and he wasn’t eating.

Mitaka felt sorry for him. Yes, Matt could be annoying, but he had his heart in the right place and was always helpful. He didn’t like seeing him depressed.  
“Hey”, he said, putting his tablet down opposite of him. 

“Oh. Hi.”

“Everything alright? Where’s Techie?”

“Having drinks with Kylo Ren.”

Mitaka frowned. “Are you serious?”

Matt nodded. “The Supreme Leader has become really fond of him. And who can blame him.”

“That must feel really strange for you to say the least.”

“Yeah.” He looked up. “Do you think Techie will still want to be my friend now?”

“Oh, so you’re afraid of losing Techie?” Mitaka was a little surprised. The way Matt always went on about Kylo Ren, Mitaka would have thought he was jealous of the coder. But that didn’t seem to be the case.

“What would he want with me if he could have Kylo Ren?”

“Matt, Techie likes you. Maybe even more than that.”

Matt took a swig from his bottle. “Kylo Ren has an eight-pack.”

“That should not be that important. And besides: You have a six-pack. Doesn’t seem like a big difference to me.”

“To some it is.”

“Techie definitely doesn’t only like you for your muscle mass.”

“What else is there to like?”

Mitaka didn’t believe his ears. Matt had always seemed rather full of himself to him. Maybe he had been wrong. “You’re a great guy, Matt.”

“I’m nothing compared to Kylo Ren. Techie will realize that as well.”

“Matt, do you honestly believe Lord Ren wants Techie as a partner?” That sounded so absurd to Mitaka he couldn’t even understand how Matt got that idea.  
“Why not? Techie is amazing.”

“Well, everyone and their grandma knows Kylo Ren is in love with General Hux.”

Matt shrugged. “Things can change.”

“Matt, you should really talk to Techie. I think you’re wrong. Techie adores you.”

“No. I don’t want to get in his way.” Matt got up with his tray, not having eaten a single bite.

Mitaka watched him walk away. Shoulders slumped, head hanging low. He would definitely talk to Techie himself.

***

When Kylo came back to his quarters after saying good-bye to Techie, Hux was waiting for him. That was a surprise, because normally Kylo was the one waiting for the general. 

Hux did not seem to be in a good mood though. He was sitting on the sofa, arms folded and didn’t really look at Kylo. He was even paler than usual. “You’re back early”, he said. “Things not going to plan?”

“No, it was lovely”, Kylo said. “He’s a sweet guy.”

“Who were you out with again?”

“Techie. The guy we rescued from that slave planet. The little redheaded coder. Do you remember him?”

“All too well”, Hux said. “You didn’t shut up about him for about a standard week afterwards.” 

“I only said I hoped he was settling in alright.”

Kylo went over to the minibar to get himself a drink. He knew he would need one if Hux was in that kind of a mood. “Do you want a drink?”  
“No thank you. So, your date went well?” Hux’ voice was ice-cold.

Kylo purred himself a Bespin Fizz. “It wasn’t a date. We just had a drink and talked.” He wasn’t sure what Hux was angry about. He usually didn’t care how Kylo spent his free time as long as he fulfilled all the tasks, he assigned him. 

Hux stood up from the sofa and walked over to him. He looked him straight in the eyes, his gaze full of venom. “Did you sleep with him? You can tell me.”  
Kylo almost dropped his drink. He had not seen that coming. Was Hux … was he … jealous? That could not be true, right? He must be imagining things. Then again Techie had said that Hux may need more reassurance. What if he had been right?

“Of course, not”, he said. “Hux, the only person in the galaxy I want to have sex with is you.”

“Oh.” Hux took a step back but his gaze changed. If Kylo hadn’t known that Hux would have seen that as an insult he would have said he looked a little sheepish. “I didn’t know that.”

“Why then do you think I’m at your every beck and call? Why am I constantly trying to tell you I want a relationship with you? I’d have proposed if I’d seen even the slightest chance of you agreeing to marry me.”

Hux blushed lightly. “I didn’t know that either.”

“Well, it’s true”, Kylo said. He was becoming a little annoyed as well. “Hux, I constantly show you that I want more than sex from this relationship. I tell you that you mean the world to me, bring you presents like that extremely hard to come by Tarine Tea, and you only realize that I’m important to you as well when I go out with someone else?”

“That’s a little weird, right?” Hux asked, He looked a little forlorn and Kylo wanted to hug him.

“Well, I’m glad you did notice”, Kylo said. 

“And I’m glad you came back to me”, Hux said.

“I never planned on leaving you.”

“It felt that way.”

“I’m sorry Hux”, Kylo said. “I really am. I did not want you to feel bad about this.”

“It’s just me.” Hux took a step closer to Kylo. “I always worry about everything.” He hesitated. “When I’m with you I worry a little less.”

“Oh.” Kylo’s face lit up. “I’m glad about that. I thought you were only with me because you liked having sex with me.”

“Well, I like that, too”, Hux said. “But tonight… could you maybe just hold me?”

Kylo felt warmth flood him like a wave. “I’d love to”, he said.

**

“Can I talk to you, Matt?” Techie asked and Matt looked up from the console he was repairing. Techie was intertwining his fingers and biting his lower lip and Matt just knew that he would tell him their friendship was over. That he’d found someone new. 

“Sure”, he said, feeling as if he was preparing to get knocked out. “Over in that storage room?”

Techie nodded. 

Matt didn’t even want to think about what everyone else used the storage rooms for. Techie had never seen him that way and why should he if someone like Kylo Ren was interested in him? He felt uglier und shabbier than he ever had before. 

Techie closed the door behind them and Matt waited for him to start. But he didn’t. Instead he looked as if he was about to cry.

“Everything alright?” Matt asked, worried. “Did anyone hurt you?”

Techie shook his head. “I think I’m about to hurt myself. Really badly.”

“Oh no, Techie!” Matt took a step closer. “Why?”

Techie took a deep breath and drew his shoulders back. “Matt, you admire Kylo Ren, right?”

“Yes.” Matt didn’t sound so sure. Now that Kylo was about to steal Techie from him he wasn’t such a big fan anymore. 

“And I’m as far from Kylo Ren as you could get so this is going to sound really stupid. Do you like me, too?” He looked up at Matt, worrying his lip between his teeth, bionic eyes shining bright.

“Of course, I do”, Matt said. “How could you ever doubt that?”

“No, I mean in the same way?”

“The same way?” Matt didn’t understand at first. “No, in a very different way.”

“Oh.” Techie looked as if he had hit him and Matt wanted to comfort him so badly.

“Kylo is a kind of role model for me”, he said. “And you, Techie … you’re so special to me. I want to be like Kylo but I want to be with you.”

“Really?” Techie smiled and the whole room lit up. 

“Really”, Matt felt so light suddenly. So warm. “I … I think I’m in love with you.”

“Matt”, Techie whispered. “Oh Matt. I love you too!”

“In a way that you would want to kiss me?” Matt asked, his voice rough.

Instead of answering, Techie moved forward, put his arms around him and stretched a little to kiss him on his lips. Matt moaned and pulled him closer and suddenly even this storage room seemed incredibly beautiful. He never wanted to leave it as long as Techie was here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the ideas in this story came from the feedback of @huxualorientation.  
> If you want to give me an early Christmas present: please leave a comment :)  
> Thanks to @senema for the beta!


End file.
